The field of the invention is that of winding machines, more specifically winding machines capable of severing a roll from a web.
A winding machine is disclosed in West German Pat. No. 3,243,994 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,283. It is desired that the machine's severing device permits safe severing of the web at a defined point so that the thus created start of the web has a sufficient length to mount a new winding tube. Therefore, the severing device must be arranged at a point on the lowering table where it can act on the web running between the drum and the winding roll on the lowering table. The severing device must not obstruct the transfer of the winding roll from the drum to the lowering table. Also it must not cause any damage at the outer layers of the winding roll. Furthermore, the severing device must be easily accessible for maintenance purposes. Finally the severing device must, however, be protected in such a way that injuries to the operating personnel of the winding machine are safely avoided.